


Beyond Time

by Phoenixs_Dragons



Series: Voltron Time Travel [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Labce gets thrown into the future, M/M, Time Travel, past Lance is confused by Keith, put Lance back where he came from, since when did shiro have a husband, why does shiro have white hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixs_Dragons/pseuds/Phoenixs_Dragons
Summary: Lance is thrown into the future when he the team goes to confront a distress signal at a ghost planet.It’s a race to send him back before something bad happens, but Lance is starting to like the future, or the idea of it.





	Beyond Time

**Author's Note:**

> So every story I’ve ever written (fan fic or original) I think of the characters time traveling to their past selves or to past relatives that shapped their lives before they were born, and I’m really loving Voltron, so I thought shoot might as well finally put that day dreaming of time travel to use.
> 
> I only did a once through because I suck at editing.
> 
> This is two parts. The accompanying story based off Keith dealing with future Lance, Before Time!

The band plays a fast paced tune as the aliens in the hall dance a traditional Doolipth dance. Lance stands back and watches with a concentrated look. He focuses on the steps and movements of the Dools as they spin in a circle around the band in the middle.

A young Dool lady saunters up to Lance with a sweet smile. Her sleek body is covered in colorful wraps and beads, her fuzzy tail sticks out and she interlocks her four arms behind her back. Her fuzzy ears are perked up with excitement when Lance sends her one of his dazzling smiles. Her voice hums and clicks as she tries to speak the human english language, "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course, m'lady," Lance says. He takes one of her hands and drags her into an empty spot in the crowd. As soon as they cram themselves in they immediately start dancing. Lance picks up on the steps quickly. Body moving with the rest, only looking a little awkward as he still is learning the movements.

He spots Keith watching from a group across the hall. He sends a happy grin his way and the corners of Keiths lips tilt upward with affection.

After the dance is over, Lance apologies and takes his leave from the alien lady. He looks around, trying to find anyone from the team in the crowd. Allura is busy talking to the Doolipth council members, probably trying to win over their support in the war. Shiro is watching as Coran tells a story to a bunch of Dools, laughing every know and then at the over dramatic Altean. Mean while Hunk is busy trying the many dishes the Doolipth have to offer. Every now and then Lance will catch a glimpse of Pidge's head but the crowd always envelopes her not soon after.

Lance continues to look around for the boy he's grown to love over the years. It was a surprise to many when they got together, but not to Lance. He's always admired Keith. He just hated being told to not follow in his footsteps, or reminded that he only got to where he did in the Garrison because Keith dropped out. And that made Lance jealous of Keith. He thought they had to be rivals. But spending almost everyday on a ship together and running into danger with him made it almost impossible to try and keep that angry rivalry alive. It was hard to have their rivalry when they needed to work as a team. Of course they are still competitive, but it has become a healthy game of competition.

Lance continues to search the hall, but he's no where to be found. He's just given up hope when there's a tap on his shoulder. Lance spins around only to come face to face with Keith. "Keith! I was just looking for you."

Keith smiles at him. "Sorry, I was getting dragged around by some of the elders. Something about participating in a Dool tradition."

For the rest of the feast, the two grace each other with their presences. Chatting and joining in the festivities, Keith with more reluctance then the other boy. Even Pidge joined in on a dance or two, much to the amusement of the team.

There's a beep on Keith's wrist band. Lance grabs his arm to take a look at it. "Huh, a distress signal."

Keith relaxes at the thought that he can finally leave the feast and get back to the castle. Lance knows he loves hanging out with Him, but he also knows the former red paladin can only take so much of a party before it's too much. "Looks like we have to get going."

Not two ticks later, Lances wrist band goes off. A message from Allura telling the team to head back to the castle for a debriefing as they make their way to where the distress signal is coming from.

Without another word Keith and Lance walk side by side to their lions. As they pass the council members, Keith dips his head in respect and Lance sends two finger guns and a smirk their way. Keith can only roll his eyes with an amused look on his face.

Allura and Shiro apologizes for their abrupt departure and reassure the council that they are in no way offended by any of their actions. As they try to explain that they are needed somewhere else, the rest of the paladins sneak off.

Lance flies Red behind Keith as they enter the hangers of the Castle of Lions 2.0. They all meet up on the bridge where they wait a few more doboshes for Allura and Shiro to show up, but they're taking longer then anticipated, (probably stuck talking with the council) So Coran begins the debriefing.

"Alright paladins," Coran says as he twirls the corner of his mustache, "Since Shiro and the princess are not back yet, I will begin the debriefing."

The present paladins stand around the controls as Coran pops up the signal that was sent to them. On the star map there is a pinging dot where the distress signal is coming from. A planet in the Ellipse System.

"The signal is coming from the Ellipse System. A system once consisting of aliens that dominated in researching and advancing technology," Coran explains. "There were three planets that were inhabited by the Foblish, Wenglin, and Yort. We Alteans used to collaborate with these tech geniuses all the time."

"You said once consisting and were," Pidge points out. "Are they not there anymore?"

Coran clears his throat. Before he responds the doors open and Allura and Shiro make their way onto the bridge. He continues, "You see, when the Galra started growing their empire these alien races went into hiding. The whole planet of Fob was destroyed in the Galra's effort to take any knowledge they had."

"They didn't find anything though, right?" Hunk asks, "Because that would be bad. You know, if they're as genius as you say they are."

"We can assume they did not find any useful knowledge from the Foblish as they have not shown it this late in the war," Allura reassures Hunk.

Allura steps up next to Coran. "There is a problem that makes this signal suspicious." Allura adds. "After the Galra's attacked Fob, the inhabitants of the Ellipse System realized that simply abandoning their homes and deactivating their work would not be enough. These planets are supposed to be gone. They are none existent. The Foblish, Wenglin, and Yort all agreed to destroy the planets, thus destroying all traces of their work."

"Well obviously it didn't work," Lance says as he leans into the map and stares at the system, "because the planets are right there and sending us a distress signal."

Coran slides up next to Lance and a gleam sparkles in his eyes. "There are fables that tell of how the planets were not destroyed but lost, hidden in space from any detection."

"Kinda like that space taco that the Blades station was hiding in?" Hunk asks.

"It might be a trap by the Galra," Keith says as he stares suspiciously at the blinking light. "They would find another mythical place, and one that was connected to Altea and the Alteans, too."

Pidge adjusts her glasses. "even if it is a trap, just think of the knowledge and technical advancements we could find at a place like that?" She adds on, "Of course that's assuming they're as good as Coran makes them out to be."

Shiro nods. "Pidge has a point. And if there really are any inhabitants left on the planets, we need to help them."

Allura nods as well. 

"Then it's settled." Shiro announces. "We're going to the Ellipse System."

**Author's Note:**

> So every story I’ve ever written (fan fic or original) I think of the characters time traveling to their past selves or to past relatives that shapped their lives before they were born, and I’m really loving Voltron, so I thought shoot might as well finally put that day dreaming of time travel to use.
> 
> I only did a once through because I suck at editing.
> 
> This is two parts. The accompanying story based off Keith dealing with future Lance, Before Time!


End file.
